Stockholme Love
by Shafino kai Kuniklo
Summary: Cuando un incendio provocado hace que dos hermanas tomen distintos caminos


Almudena Pina Sánchez

 **Stockholme Love**

21

 _ **Stockholme Love**_

 _ **Autora: Almudena Pina Sánchez**_

" _A_ _fecto y dolor son las dos caras de una relación interesante"_

_**Acto 1**_ Hace siglos habitaban en un templo sintoísta , de alguna zona de Japón , una familia de deidades : madre, padre y gemelas (ambas tenían el pelo largo, rizado y morado, y los ojos verde césped), con sus respectivos asistentes (duendecillos con aspecto de niño, dos por cada miembro de la familia) y familiares; se trataba de personas con orejas y colas de animales (antropomorfos) que también estaban al servicio de la ya mencionada familia.

Las gemelas, conocidas por los nombres de Ashitaka (siempre llevaba el pelo suelto y con flequillo recto, lo único recogido de su peinado eran las trenzas colocadas a cada lado de su cabeza) y Ubusuna Kushiela (llevaba el mismo flequillo que Ashitaka, dos mechones de pelo a cada lado del flequillo, y un par de largas y frondosas coletas), se pasaban el día jugando y escuchando a escondidas las historias que contaban los sirvientes sobre el mundo exterior. Ellas desconocían porqué sus padres no las dejaban salir del templo, por ello intentaban fugarse más de una vez; con la consecuente riña de sus progenitores.

Un buen día, uno de los familiares, concretamente el inugami (humano con orejas y cola de perro) que servía a la matriarca, decidió romper su juramento de fidelidad prendiendo unos petardos de tamaño considerable dentro del templo , cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón celebrando el 14 cumpleaños de las gemelas.

Su plan cuajó, salvo por un minúsculo detalle: Ubusuna ayudó a Ashitaka a salir del templo en llamas. Ashitaka intentó recuperarse del impacto, tanto físico como emocional, que le causó aquel accidente (estaba agonizante) durante meses, mas su dolor y ansias de venganza eran superiores a ella.

Un yökai se sintió atraído por toda esa rabia, de modo que fue hasta ella aprovechando que su hermana estaba cogiendo cerezas y kakis de los árboles de las cercanías. Le propuso sanarla y vengar a sus padres si a cambio ella les llevaba todos los Corazones Mineralizados que existieran, incluido el suyo. Ella aceptó casi sin dudar. Al momento, Ashitaka volvió a ser la de antes, no se lo podía creer.

Ubusuna regresó y vio a su hermana completamente curada, asombrada la felicitó por su rápida recuperación y le preguntó cómo se las había apañado. La respuesta no le gustó ni una pizca. Quiso llevarla a que la exorcizaran, pero Ashitaka se negó. Ubusuna le explicó que si se negaba ya no podría apellidarse como ella, a Ashitaka le pareció bien.

Desde ese instante Ubusuna dejó de llamarse así y empezó a llamarse por su apellido, mientras que Ashitaka mantuvo su nombre. Y cada una emprendió caminos diferentes.

Final del acto 1

 _ **Acto 2**_

Kushiela se agenció un dúplex de estilo japonés clásico. Una vez comprado el piso, se dio cuenta de que al estar recién comprada estaba vacía. Así que salió a comprar comida al mercado.

Estaba puesto el mercado de esclavos. Todos ellos antropomorfos, con collares y desnudos. A Kushiela esto le horrorizaba, " _pobres animales…"_ pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que atravesaba aquel amplio mercado. Se dirigía hacia una multitud, " _¿Qué habrán hecho esta vez los burros de los traficantes?"_ . Se abrió paso entre aquel cúmulo de personas…

Un zorro rojo con collar marrón estaba siendo pateado por un guardia que tenía toda la pinta de ser vigoréxico, el zorro se limitaba a gemir ya que se sentía incapaz de defenderse .Seguro que llevaba así un buen rato.

" _Por favor, déjelo en paz. Él no se merece ese trato" Pide Kushiela._

" _Merece esto y más. Lo que ha roto vale cuatro veces más que él, ¿verdad, maldito zorro?"_ Dijo el guardia mientras le propinaba otra patada en el lomo, y señalaba a una estatuilla de gato de la fortuna hecho de cerámica hecho añicos.

" _A lo mejor yo pueda repararlo_ " Afirma Kushiela.

Miró los pedazos, y al instante, comenzaron a juntarse ordenadamente haciendo que volvieran a su forma original.

" _Aquí tiene su figurita…"_

Observó como el hombre la miraba con ojos de plato (a la estatuilla), la recogió del suelo y salió pitando, la multitud se despejó casi a la par. Ella extrañada, se volvió a poner en marcha. Escuchó unos pequeños pasos, alguien la seguía Quizás fuera un niño, o un perro (se dio la vuelta)…o un zorro…

Kushiela se agachó y el animal aprovechó para lamerle la mejilla. Mientras lo acariciaba, el zorro le preguntó si podría ir con ella. A la pregunta " _¿Por qué?"_ el peludo amigo argumentó que se acababa de escapar de su dueño, y que quisiera agradecerle lo de antes.

Se puso en pie, y sosteniendo al animal por lo que vendrían a ser las axilas le dijo " _No creo que puedas hacer mucho en esta forma"_ _._ El zorro se puso a brillar; Kushiela, al ver esto, lo soltó. Cuando cesó de brillar, apareció ante sus ojos un hombre de 24 años, piel rosada, de ojos púrpura, bastante musculoso, cuerpo atlético, alto, con orejas y cola de zorro, pelo corto, erizado (o sea, como si fueran las púas de un erizo) y naranja; y vestía una camiseta del mismo color, y unos vaqueros largos.

" _¿Y crees que así podría hacer algo?"_ Preguntó con sorna al ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de Kushiela.

Esta pregunta la sacó de su empane, a lo que enseguida respondió " _No tan deprisa, que aún no sé de ti ni tu nombre"._

" _El idiota de mi antiguo dueño no me puso nombre, y menos apellido. Podríais ponérmelos vos, joven ama"_ Dijo bajando la cabeza.

" _Un personaje de la historia de la psicología se llamaba Imrre Lacatos, y tú eres un kitsune ¿Qué te parecería llamarte Ince Sune?"_

" _Estará bien que por primera vez no me llamen inútil, je, je_ "

Aclarado esto, se pusieron en marcha. Kushiela todavía no había terminado con las compras, e Ince insistió en cargar con las dos cestas vacías, que poco más tarde se llenarían.

Ashitaka los observaba desde una esquina, tapada con una capucha –túnica azul real, junto a su nueva mascota: una gata color carne, muy estilizada, de ojos amarillo fosforito y lucía un collar azul con un cascabel dorado.

La gata recibió las órdenes de seguirlos y hacerles la vida imposible una vez se hubiera se encontrara dentro de la casa de su hermana. Maulló y les siguió desde los tejados.

" _Suerte, Nekoxin…"_ Murmuró mientras iba desapareciendo (evaporándose).

Kushiela e Ince llegaron cargados de cestas de comida a la casita japonesa. Era muy tarde, así que colocaron las cosas en su sitio y se fueron a dormir. Ella le indicó dónde estaba su habitación, decepcionado se fue a sus aposentos.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Kushiela notaba que alguien se metía en su cama. Segundos después se dio la vuelta, al darse cuenta de que era Ince intentó se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, dispuesta a levantarse y huir. Pronto como él la agarraba de la cintura, impidiéndole levantarse. Kushiela se volvió para regañarlo, pero en el que abrió la boca, su mascota le plantó un beso en los labios. Ince la agarró sin romper el beso y la tumbó con rapidez y delicadeza boca arriba poniéndose él encima.

Sorprendida por ese comportamiento, Kushiela pronunció tímidamente " _¿…Ince…?" "Por favor, no me pares ahora"_ Respondió él, besándole el cuello ansiosamente _._ Estuvo así aproximadamente cinco minutos, le subió la camiseta del pijama, pero al verla cubriéndose el sujetador con las manos y sus ojos que reflejaban puro terror, dejó su acometido y la cubrió con las sábanas. La besó en la frente a modo de despedida de buenas noches y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente.

Kushiela se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta de tirantes y cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Hecho esto se acostó de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ince quería disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. De modo que preparó un vistoso desayuno para su dueña, y ya, si eso, para él.

La propietaria bajó atraída por aquel delicioso olor, pero verlo a él ante los fogones la volvió más cauta. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la mesa y se sentó guardándose un cuchillo debajo del mantel.

Al parecer, esa no era la intención del kitsune. Bajó las orejas y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, ofreciéndole un jug con café colombiano.

" _Lamento lo de anoche, ama…"_ Se disculpó Ince.

"Vale, acepto tus disculpas. Pero la próxima vez que pase no seré tan clemente".

Esta sentencia le puso los pelos de punta al apuesto sirviente. Al instante recordó los miles de tipos de castigo que podría utilizar para enmendar su comportamiento. Pensó que le acabaría castigando por ese trato indigno tarde o temprano, y que si fuera castigado en ese momento su dueña se sentiría más aliviada.

Se levantó y regresó con un bate en las manos. Kushiela reaccionó irguiéndose con gran rapidez, y se disponía a protegerse cuando vio que Ince le ofrecía el bate. No entendía nada. Dubitativa, lo cogió.

Su mascota inclinó su torso hacia delante, añadiendo _"Aporreadme lo más fuerte que podáis"_ Dicho esto, se dio a sí mismo dos leves golpes sobre la cabeza, indicándole a su patrona el sitio donde pegarle.

" _No hace falta"_ dijo ella rechazando su gesto. _Insisto….por favor"_.

Kushiela accedió a aquella extraña petición sacudiéndole en la cabeza con el bate, teniendo los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar un ruido hueco, abrió los ojos y vio a Ince tendido en el suelo. Tenía una nota al lado suyo. Lo movió un poco para ver si seguía vivo, al ver que sí, cogió la nota y llamó a Urgencias.

Llamaron a la puerta justo después de que ella telefoneara, así que pensó que serían los enfermeros y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una neko (humana con orejas y cola de gato) adolescente (de unos 17 años aproximadamente), piel mediterránea (blanca levemente tostada, notable diferencia con la casera), pechos medianos tirando a pequeños (como los de Kushiela), delgada (igual que el comentario anterior), de pelo color carne, largo, liso, con flequillo largo desplazado hacia la izquierda, ojos amarillo fosforito y un poco más alta que ella; que iba vestida con bermudas de color palo, camiseta muy holgada (de las que puedes dejar un hombro, o los dos, al aire) de manga a medio brazo y un collar con cascabel.

" _Buenos días_ –saludó haciendo una reverencia- _. Me llamo Nekoxin Oken, ¿sois la nueva dueña de Ince?"_ Kushiela miró un momento dentro de su casa y asintió nerviosa. _"Cuidadlo bien, por favor. Es un chico un poquito pervertido, pero es obediente muy buena persona…Bueno, venía a pediros quedarme aquí…"_

Kushiela dudó, eso se tenía que tratar de una cámara oculta o algo parecido. Rauda, cerró la puerta y colocó a su mascota en un fotón para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y metió a la nueva inquilina, casi empujando, en la sala de invitados. Y se fue diciendo: _"Tengo cosas que hacer fuera. Quédate aquí, porfa"_.

Nekoxin la vio desde la ventana de la sala, irse con Ince, montada en un Ambulancia. _"Je, je, yo no hago mucha falta aquí"_.

Llegaron a tiempo para ponerle un gotero con sangre y hacerle un tac craneal al kitsune. Aprovechando que seguía dormido, Kushiela desdobló la nota para leerla. Sonrió con ternura al leer lo siguiente:

 **Conseguir que me acoja como su sirviente la chica de las coletas.**

 **Prepararle un buen desayuno, hacer la colada y limpiar la casa para que se sienta cómoda conmigo.**

 **Lograr que no quiera venderme.**

 **Encontrar un hombre que la trate con cariño.**

 **Una vez consolidada la relación… desaparecer de su vida...**

Sólo una pequeña observación: las letras eran granates y bastante gruesas, ¿las habría escrito con sangre?

Ince comenzó a despertarse. La chica quiso esconder la carta, pero con las prisas se le cayó al suelo. Todavía un poco atontado susurró _"Mmh… ¿ama…?"._ La respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su querida poseedora fue un abrazo, una disculpa con lágrimas en los ojos y la promesa de que nunca más lo volvería a golpear.

Para él fue un gran impacto, puesto que él era consciente de su situación de inferioridad. Aquella damisela podría haberlo tratado matar, y nadie habría acudido en su defensa. Si hasta el médico le aconsejó a Kushiela que lo tirara a la basura. Y lo que es peor, ella ya le había salvado la vida dos veces, mientras que él sólo le había hecho un mísero desayuno para agradecérselo. Ahora sí que corría prisa seguir con la lista…pero, ¿dónde estaba?

Miro preocupado cada rincón de la habitación, la encontró en el suelo, justo al lado de la camilla.

Kushiela la recogió y se la dio añadiendo: _"Toma, creo que esto es tuyo. Se te cayó del bolsillo cuando el médico te cambió de ropa. No me ha dado tiempo a leerlo"._

" _¡¿Por qué mentís?!_ – Gruñó enfadado- _Me avergonzaría, pero eso daría igual, al fin y al cabo sólo soy una mascota_ –relajándose un poco, preguntó bajando la mirada- _…Si me disculpáis, me gustaría seguir con la lista…"_

" _De acuerdo, le diré al médico que te dé el alta"_ Dijo ella un poco apenada, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

A sus espaldas escuchó un triste y apagado _"Gracias…"._

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ince se puso manos a la obra con las tareas de la casa, tal y como ponía en el listado. Nekoxin le iba contando cada cosa que habían hecho mientras tanto ellos dos. Y Kushiela no paraba de darle vueltas a esa nota. Quizás él podría resultar impulsivo en exceso, pero era un currante de primera y le estaba empezando a coger cariño. Decidido, se quedaría con él.

Fue con una bandeja con un vaso de limonada encima hacia el jardín de la casa, sitio en el que se encontraba el cánido pelirrojo arrancando hierbajos, diciéndole: _"Haz un descanso, Ince, que llevas trabajando todo el día"._ Él para, agarra el vaso y se sienta junto al escalón para tomarse la bebida. La chica de pelo morado se sienta al lado él en el escalón y le acaricia la cabeza, logrando arrancarle a su mascota un leve ronroneo.

" _Verás…He estado pensando, y te puedes quedar a vivir con Nekoxin y conmigo. Vamos, si quieres"._ Propone Kushiela.

En ese momento, se iluminó el día del medio-zorro. Su dueña no lo vendería ¡Lo había logrado!

En un impulso de euforia cogió a la joven por la cintura, la elevó hasta la altura de su cabeza y dio una vuelta así, antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

Final del acto 2

 _ **Acto 3**_

Nekoxin, viendo esta explosión de felicidad desde el interior, se dio cuenta de que el plan de Ashitaka iba realmente mal y de que se tendría que esforzar más en arruinarles la vida.

" _En marcha el plan b"_ dijo para sus adentros.

Ciertamente. Nekoxin tenía un plan, sí, pero necesitaba tener a Kushiela fuera de la casa unos pocos meses, ¿cómo se las apañaría? Fácil, convencería a unas matonas para que le dieran una señora paliza. Sólo de esa manera conseguiría tenerla lejos el tiempo suficiente.

Esa misma noche contrató a las Vigomurderers: un grupo compuestos por tres mujeres de mediana edad, culturistas, de 2 metros de altura, las cuales se dedicaban a machacan y matar gente a sueldo, y con sus propias manos.

Volvió a casa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron, desayunaron (cada uno por su lado) y, cuando llegó la hora, Kushiela se fue a trabajar.

Desde la puerta se despidió diciendo: _"Hasta la tarde, chicos. Cuidaos mucho"._ Dicho esto cerró la puerta.

" _Descuida_ \- abrazando a Ince del brazo, pensó- _. Voy a cuidar muy bien de tu chico"._

Kushiela ya estaba cerca del hospital donde trabajaba como cirujana, cuando una de las Vigomurderers la agarró por los hombros levantándola en peso y dejando que las otras dos la apalearan a gusto. Una vez terminaron con su tarea, la soltaron en medio de la calle para que alguien llamara a emergencias.

Una señora, que se encontraba regando las plastas desde un primer piso, la vio e hizo lo que aquellas esperaban. No hizo falta ni ambulancia porque uno de sus compañeros la llevó a la mesa de operaciones, pero nadie se preocupó de llamar a sus inquilinos hasta pasadas cuatro semanas. De todas formas aunque lo hubieran sabido antes no habrían podido entrar a verla, puesto que en ese sitio tenían prohibida la entrada a humanoides animalizados.

Al pasar 9 meses, le dieron el alta permitiéndole salir.

No fue para bien, no tenía ni idea de la que le esperaba al llegar a casa. Nekoxin drogó a Ince para que se acostara con ella. La cosa fue mejor de lo que ella planeó, no sólo logró con malas artes que el kitsune le fallara a Kushiela, sino que consiguió que la dejara embarazada.

Pero todo tiene su precio, ya que la droga se le acabó al pasar 8 meses, así que el resto de tiempo se tuvo que ocultar del enfurecido Ince. Por fin dio a luz una pareja de niñas: una kitsune de pelo blanco, corto, liso, con las puntas dobladas hacia arriba , ojos heterocrómicos (izquierdo amarillo limón, derecho azul turquesa) y piel ligeramente bronceada, y una neko de pelo rosa pastel, corto, ensortijado, ojos marrones y piel albina.

Intentó salir sin que la pillara aquel lunático con las bebés en cada brazo, pero fue demasiado lenta. Ince la pilló y apuñaló de muerte, haciéndola caer al suelo por el dolor. Su afán de fastidiar la ayudó a llegar hasta la entrada, justo donde estaba Kushiela, entregarle a sus hijos personalmente y perder el aliento.

Kushiela, todavía alucinando, abre la puerta dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con Ince.

" _Escucha, Ince_ – echándole un vistazo a las niñas- ¿Son tus hijas?" Preguntó intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Él se acercó con los ojos llorosos y ocultando el cuchillo detrás de él _"Pobres criaturitas…_ \- dijo acariciando la mejilla derecha de la pequeña kitsune- _su padre es un cretino e inútil, y su madre está muerta"._

" _¿Entonces su padre no eres tú?"_ Dijo aun sin enterarse de la película.

" _Soy yo"_ Ince se abalanzó sobre ella clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda a la vez que la abrazaba, las bebés rompieron a llorar, y le dijo.

" _N…no e... eres…u… inútil…"_ negó tosiendo a la vez que sufría la puñalada.

" _Lo soy. Mis padres siempre me han dicho que no valgo para nada, tú no vas a llevar más razón que ellos"_ Dijo metiendo más el cuchillo en la espalda de su dueña.

Kushiela, sin poder aguantar más el dolor, gritó _"¡PARA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! Si tanto te cuesta esto, yo cuidaré de ellas. Pero ya basta…"._

Al oír eso, Ince fue dejando lentamente a su amada en el suelo. Le hizo un torniquete para cortar la hemorragia, dejó a las niñas encima del sofá, y se fue dejando una nota de amor por debajo de la puerta.

Final del acto 3

 _ **Acto 4**_

Un año y medio más tarde…

Siendo verano, Kushiela preparó una piscina de chapoteo hinchable en la terraza para que las dos niñas se refrescaran. Cuando fue a buscarlas se percató de que no tenían nombre todavía…ya solucionaría ese tema más tarde. Fue al comedor, donde ellas estaban jugando, y tan sólo mentar la palabra piscina, salieron pitando en su búsqueda.

Cuando por fin se metieron en ella empezaron a chapotearse entre ellas. A Kushiela le pareció un buen momento para hablar de sus nombres. Primero se dirigió hacia la neko de pelo rosa: _"Oye, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que solía vivir conmigo. Así que, ¿te gustaría llamarte Alexia?"_

La niña se sentó en su regazo y, plegando las manos hacia sí misma, pronunció su nombre animada.

Sonriendo tiernamente ante esa reacción _"Me alegro de que te guste, ¿y tú_ – refiriéndose a la kitsune de pelo blanco-qué piensas del nombre Irina?" Asintió y siguió a lo suyo. Kushiela dejó a Alexia con su hermana para que jugaran juntas.

" _¿Y vuestro apellido?..."_ Dijo pensativa. Las niñas respondieron a su pregunta con un gran salpicón y un gran _"¡EKITSU!"_ Seguido de una gran carcajada.

Aquel remojón dejó al descubierto la verdadera identidad de Kushiela: sus enormes orejas de lince, las cuales aparecieron repentinamente encima de su cabeza. Las hermanitas, al ver esto, se abrazaron mutuamente y se pusieron a temblar y gimotear de miedo.

Su madre de pega intentó tranquilizarlas: _"Chicas, por favor no lloréis. No soy vuestra verdadera madre, pero os cuidaré como si lo fuera, ¿vale?"_.

Kushiela hundió la cabeza, al momento notó la manecita de Alexia acariciándole la mejilla y diciéndole con su voz infantil _"Vale, pero no nos comas"_.

Pasados unos pocos años, a las hermanas les entró la típica curiosidad de los niños adoptados de saber cómo y quiénes eran sus padres. Ya daba igual lo jóvenes que fueran, si les mentía tarde o temprano acabarían sabiendo la verdad, y si se la decía antes soportarían mejor el golpe. De modo que le contó lo que había pasado.

Alexia adoraba los ratos de juego con su hermana y Kushiela, ella reaccionó como si no le hubieran dicho nada. Pero Irina se enrabietó con sus padres y envalentonada dijo mientras pateaba al aire _"Pues si yo hubiera sido mamá le habría dado así, así y así. Y tú_ – hablándole a su madre en adopción- _tendrías que haber sido más espabilada y haber llamado a la poli"_. A Kushiela la sorprendió un poco que una cría de cinco años le hablara de ese modo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Nueve años después…

Irina y Alexia sabían que su psuedo madre no volvería de trabajar hasta dentro de unas horas y ellas ya habían terminado hace poco, de manera que aprovecharon para distraerse. Alexia se puso a leer un libro llamado El Bosque de los Corazones Dormidos, mientras que Irina se puso manos a la obra con Okami para la DS.

Al rato oyeron como se abría la puerta principal. Kushiela ya había vuelto y encima vino con una visita inesperada: Ince Sune.

" _Hola, chicas. Aquí hay alguien que quiere conoceros"_ Anunció haciéndolas mirar.

" _¿Quién es ese, mamá?"_ Preguntó la curiosa Alexia.

" _Es vuestro padre"_ Al oír esto, Irina soltó del sofá poniéndose en postura ofensiva añadiendo gritando _"¡NOOO! ¡Nosotras no tenemos padre!"_.

Ince intentó decirle con tranquilidad las razones por las que se fue, pero Irina no se las creyó. Para ella su padre era un psicótico peligroso al que había que tener muy lejos, cualquier otra explicación sólo confirmaría su teoría. Impidió que aquel individuo la diera una palmadita en el hombro con un manotazo, casi a continuación, corrió hasta la puerta aún abierta.

Desde allí sentenció _"¡Si él se queda, yo me voy!"_ Y se fue dando un señor portazo.

Preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar, Alexia fue tras ella.

Esa misma noche…

Irina y Alexia seguían merodeando por la calle. Alexia, al notar que su hermana estaba cansada, le expuso la probabilidad de volver a casa… La respuesta seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Ya no era que ella sí quisiera volver, sino que desde hacía unos minutos se escuchaban los pasos de un extraño. De repente escucharon como esos pasos se movieron a gran velocidad entre calles. _"¿Qué rayos era eso?"_ Pensaron cuando se volvieron para ver la fuente del ruido.

Aprovechando el cambio de posición, los dos desconocidos las cogieron por la espalda y les hicieron oler unos pañuelos bañados en cloroformo. Cuando retomaron la conciencia no se enteraron de una palabra de lo que decían sus captores (ellos hablaban en eslovaco), pero sí se dieron cuenta de que estaban amordazadas y atadas a unas sillas.

No retornaron en toda la noche. Kushiela se encontraba ya desesperada, hasta que sonó el fijo con un número desconocido.

Para su sorpresa, la llamó Ashitaka diciéndole en eslovaco que tenía a las niñas porque creía que tendría alguna de ellas o de su familia el último Corazón Mineralizado: El Citrino Flambeado. De modo que la amenazó con partir a sus pseudohijas en dos si no reaccionaba con rapidez. Kushiela, por miedo a que cumpliera esa amenaza, accedió. Ashitaka no le dijo dónde estaba, le pareció más divertido que lo rastreara Ince. La gemela agarró un trazo de tela y se lo hizo oler al kitsune.

Mientras tanto en La Escombrera (guarida de Ashitaka y sus Oniis)…

Les quitaron las mordazas a las hermanas Ekitsu. Irina cabreada le gritó a Ashitaka _"¡Cuando venga mamá te va a caer una buena!"_

" _Irina, tranquilízate…"_ Dijo en un intento de hacerla parar Alexia.

Ashitaka soltó una sonora carcajada y dirigiéndose hacia la niña de pelo blanco dijo _"Ya lo sé, querida. Y traerá a vuestro padre con ella, ja, ja, ja, ja. Supongo que tú lo querrás mucho, ¿verdad?"_ Le preguntó con sorna.

" _¡Lo odio! Le deseo lo peor"_ Dijo Irina encolerizada.

La peli morado le habló a la vez que le acariciaba la nariz a Irina _"Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"_.

Kushiela y su acompañante ya habían llegado a la puerta de La Escombrera. Se trataba de un templo tolteca en ruinas y cubierto por las raíces de un árbol seco, que se encontraba incrustado a la parte exterior del techo.

" _Es aquí"_ Afirmó, parándose en seco.

" _¿Estás seguro de querer entrar? Es que esa chica es peligrosa"_.

" _Esa es la razón por la que no te voy a dejar sola"_ Respondió Ince.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y entraron. En el mismo momento en que atravesaron el portal a Ince le alcanzó un cuchillo oxidado y afilado una de las costillas, con la posterior e inútil advertencia de Irina. Él se cayó al suelo por el dolor mientras su mano derecha rozaba la zona afectada, Alexia salió escopetada a socorrerlo al igual que su madre.

Irina gritó frustrada a su tía _"¡Mierda! ¡¿BRUJA, PARA QUÉ TE APARTAS?!"_.

" _Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que yo había planeado"_ pensó mientras se reía para sus adentros.

El costado del kitsune rojo empezó a brillar cual estrella, Ashitaka sabía que era su oportunidad dado que ese fulgor lo causaba el famoso Citrino que tanto ansiaba conseguir. Ella se lanzó literalmente hacia la herida resplandeciente, pero algo hizo que se la pegara contra una pared, con la consiguiente caída en el fango que cubría todo el suelo.

Musitó algo como _"…Maldita traidora…"._

Ince se encontraba inconsciente, de modo que no pudo ver cómo les había la aparición que en ese momento se situaba delante de ellos. Era el fantasma de Nekoxin, primero les fastidia la existencia y ahora les estaba ayudando, Kushiela no entendía nada.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Nekoxin le indicó _"Cúrale esa herida, yo me encargaré de ella"_.

La chica de las coletas intentó curarle la herida, pero por mucho que intentaba cerrarla se hacía cada vez más grande.

Alexia, curiosa, le preguntó quién era aquel espectro. La respuesta las dejó patidifusas

" _Es vuestra madre biológica"_.

Se miraron con cara sorprendida Irina y Alexia _"¡¿QUÉ?!"_.

Nekoxin creo una barrera protectora con forma de tablero de Ouija delante de las niñas, de Kushiela y de Ince. Ashitaka la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero viendo que sus empujones tenían el mismo efecto que una gota en un lago, paró. Agarró un jarrón lleno de incienso, lo mezcló con sal gorda y se lo tiró a la neko fantasma. Ella, al intentar pararlo (su protección sólo funcionaba si era atacada por una persona o animal, pero no contra los objetos), quitó un instante la barrera. Fue suficiente para que el contenido le cayera encima provocándole quemaduras y haciendo que se transformara en un fuego fatuo para largarse por una ventana que se encontraba cubierta por raíces.

Ashitaka, al ver el camino libre, transformó su brazo izquierdo en una katana retornando su marcha hacia el mineral.

Kushiela no se percató del cambio porque estaba curando la herida a su kitsune, así que Irina y Alexia intentaron frenarla como pudieron: cogiendo la katana con las palmas de las manos.

La yökai levantó la mano kataniforme arañando las normales de las niñas y giró dicha mano atravesando con ella a su gemela, quien debido al dolor producido por el acero se dejó caer sobre Ince.

El mineral cayó al suelo todavía algo ensangrentado. Ashitaka lo recogió del suelo con tranquilidad y levantarlo declaró: _"Al fin, ja, ja, ja, ja. Por fin tengo la llave para vengar a mis padres…_ -antes de poder continuar con su glorioso discurso se le prendieron fuego los brazos, las piernas y una de las dos colas de leopardo- _¡¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?!"_ Interrogó exaltada.

Una voz tonante y grave masculina rebotó contra todas las paredes informándole divertida _"Esto es que te vienes conmigo"_.

" _¡Imposible! ¿Y mi venganza?"_ Preguntó asustadísima Ashitaka.

" _Ese ser fue atropellado antes del pacto, a ti sólo te necesitaba para conseguir más almas. Tendrías que haberle hecho caso a tu hermana"_ Le aclaró mientras se tronchaba de risa sádicamente.

Un fogonazo hizo que la raptora desapareciera y que se derrumbara progresivamente el viejo templo. Alexia intentó ayudar a su madre postiza a huir de la avalancha de escombros, pero Irina la convenció de que era demasiado tarde al frenarla agarrándola del brazo firmemente y negando con la cabeza. Gracias a esto lograron salir de allí.

Diez años más tarde…

Superadas las infancias de la niñez, las jóvenes Alexia e Irina se encontraban en un cementerio similar al de Njevky Labra. Sobre la lápida de su madre adoptiva y la de su padre, Irina acababa de depositar dos crisantemos: uno violeta y otro azul lapislázuli. Miró las tumbas por última vez con una sonrisa enmascarada que rozaba el llanto, estaba claro que se seguía queriéndolos y que le dolía verlos así. Alexia miró el móvil y, una vez emprendida la carrera hacia el coche, avisó a su hermana "¡Irina, que empiezan sin nosotras!"

"Ya voy, hermanita" Informó Irina.

Se despidió de los que una vez fueron sus padres haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo tras Alexia dejándolos más atrás a cada paso.

 _FIN de la obra._

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 _ **A**_ _ **Personas cercanas.**_

 _ **A series anime.**_

 _ **A películas.**_

 _ **A personas cercanas:**_

 **Twopoints Fromsane:** Es el que interpretó a Ince hasta que apuñaló a Kushiela, después hizo de niñas hasta que a ella (Kushiela) le salieron las orejas.

 **Alex Nekogirl y Jesse the neko:** Son la misma persona. _You should be grateful that you put as a collaborator, piece of slut._ Esta chica (por ser educados) interpretó a Nekoxin hasta la parte donde le deja las niñas a Kushiela.

 **Mónica Martínez Resina:** __En el Nemawasi del año pasado nos encontramos y su amigo Ritsuka (líder del grupo Explosion of Danger ABO) me confundió con su gemela. A partir de ahí me inventé a Ashitaka, y posteriormente a Kushiela.

 **Laura González Villafañe:** __Tras consultarle, me pidió que hiciera que volviera a aparecer Nekoxin para salvarles la vida a los protagonistas.

 **Alex Alexis:** __Simplemente me dio los ánimos que necesitaba para terminar la historia. ¡OJO! Que no es poco.

 **Santi:** __Es la hija de la limpiadora (que también se llama Santi). Sus gustos sanguinolentos me incitaron a hacer esta historia lo más retorcida posible.

 _ **A series anime:**_

 **Zorori el extraordinario:** He tenido puesta esta serie durante todo el tiempo que he estado escribiendo esta historia en Word. Me inspiraba.

 **Sargento Keroro** _ **:**_ Veía esta serie para no deprimirme demasiado con tanto drama.

 **Ghost Hunt:** Lo de Ashitaka se trata de un kodoku.

 **Mirai Nikky:** Me ayudó a terminar de modelar el comportamiento yandere de Ince.

 **Kamisama Hajimameshita:** Intenté que la relación entre Ince y Kushiela se pareciera a que tenían entre Tomoe y Nanami.

 **Elfen Lied:** De aquí saqué la idea de que Nekoxin drogara a Ince para violarlo.

 **Toradora:** Reflejé el comportamiento tsundere de Taiga en Irina.

 _ **A películas:**_

 **Wolf children:** Parte de la conducta de Irina y Alexia con su madre la base en el comportamiento de los niños de esta película.

 **La princesa Mononoke:** La sinfonía llamada "The legend of Ashitaka" me llenaba de energía para continuar escribiendo.

 **Pompoko:** De aquí saqué las ideas de las transformaciones de zorro a humano de Ince y la aparición de las orejas de Kushiela.

 **Sinister:** La escena en que Irina lanza el cuchillo dándole a su padre.

 **Silent Hill:** Me inspiré en el pacto de Alisa para redactar el de Ashitaka.

 _Murcia, 2 de Julio del 2013._

21


End file.
